Wine Flavored Tea
by AcidSquirrel
Summary: AU FranceXEngland. When Arthur Kirkland moves to the states to attend college with his family he does not expect to meet Francis Bonnefoy, who happens to be his roommate.
1. Chapter 1

~6 months prior to college~

Arthur Kirkland sighed as his car slowly pulled up to his new house. The large moving truck that tailed his parents' light brown 2002 Honda Odyssey Minnie Van backed into the long driveway in front of him, and he followed its lead, turning off the ignition and turning around to face his siblings.

In the row of seats just behind Arthur sat his slightly younger brother Jack, seated next to Kael who was 2 years younger. In the third row sat Alfred, his adopted brother, and Peter who was almost 15.

It had been an odd situation moving from England, especially when three out of the five brothers were still in college. Jack, who was actually brighter than his older brother, had skipped two grades which meant he graduated earlier than him. He had soon applied for a job at a zoo (which was not surprising since he _loved_animals) and was employed.

Arthur himself was just now entering his third year into a community college while Kael was entering his second year, and Alfred was entering his first. They were all aiming for their bachelor's degree, at least, all except for Alfred who was most likely going to college just for the experience—but who knew what went on in that blonde's head.

Arthur looked back to Peter who was now fighting with Alfred about Countries. "Sealand _is_a country!" The young blond growled. "It even has its own flag!"

"So what," Alfred fired back. "A lot of forts have their own flags. And OBVIOUSLY Sealand is a fort!" Peter had another retort ready, but by that time Arthur's attention was somewhere past the car's window as he watched Wyoming's snow covered trees. Why his parents chose to move to America—and Wyoming of all places—was a mystery to him. And how his parents got ALL their kids to move with them was another mystery. But it was a mystery that he would set aside for now, because at the moment there were more pressing matters at hand. Arthur adjusted the thin red-and-blue scarf around his neck and opened the car door, bracing himself for the cold.

Arthur's new home was a simple, two story blue house, built for a family such as Arthur's. It had six rooms, a small kitchen for cooking, a living room, and dining area—or so his parents had told him. Arthur watched as his mother turned to his dad and giggled something quietly to him. Dad happily laughed, "Home sweet home!" with his bushy eyebrows (which sadly Arthur, Peter, and Jack inherited) pulled up with an aloof expression.

His father, spotting the boys, waved them over to help him with boxes. The brothers' hustled over quickly each taking a box to bring in. Arthur entered the house and a thought flashed quickly through his mind.

_Maybe it won't be so bad living in the states_.

He sure hoped so.

***  
~Present day~

Arthur had just arrived at the Wyoming community college with Kael and Alfred. They stepped out of the car, and there mother followed, giving each of them a crushing hug.

"Goodbye my babies!" His mother sniffled as if it was the last time she'd ever see them.

"Mom, we'll be back in the summer," Kael reasoned with a smile kissing her on the cheek. Arthur and Alfred nodded agreeement.

"Of course, of course. It will be soon enough," she smiled, little tears still in her eyes, as she stepped into the car. "Alfred, don't forget to listen to your brother's advice every now and then!" she said as she drove away. And like a snowflake disappearing on the wind, she was gone.

Alfred grumbled under his breath.

Arthur sighed, his breath fogging up the chilly air. "Should we go see our dorm numbers?" he asked hopefully, trying to break the silence. Kael nodded and pulled Alfred along, while Arthur walked behind them, his eyes flickered along the courtyard. Catching his attention was a blond man with small stubble on his chin wooing some girls.

_Stupid frog_,he growled in his head. It was obvious that this twat was a bloody player. Shaking his head he and his brothers spotted the board with their assigned rooms and roommate(s). They hurried up to it.

"Hmm, it looks like I got xxx and my roommate is a man named Francis Boonefoy," Arthur said aloud "What about you guys?"

"This is interesting. I have two roommates," Kael responded. "A guy named Eduard von Bock and another named Matthias Køhler."

"I got a dude named Mathew Williams," Alfred said happily.

"Well, I'm going to find Francis," Arthur said, looking over to the blond that he had saw earlier. What were the chances that frog was—

BUMP!

"Oh sorry!" Arthur looked down as a long-haired brunette crouched to pick up a pile of freshly dropped books. When the brunette met his gaze with an apologetic smile, Arthur realized he was a guy.

Momentarily stunned, Arthur finally found his voice. "O-Oh no, it was my fault," he apologized hurriedly. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Heh, okay then," the boy smiled, book already stacked neatly in his hands. "I'm Yao. I'll be graduating this year."

"I'm Arthur. Oh, and by any chance would you happen to know who Francis Boonefoy is?"

"Over there," Yao said pointing to the blonde player Arthur had saw earlier. "Why? Is he your room mate?"

Arthur gulped. "Sadly, yes."

Yao looked sympathetic. "Please take the necessary precautions with him," he said with a sigh, pulling Arthur over towards Francis. "Francis! Meet your new roommate Arthur." The boy smiled pushing the English man forward.

_Necessary precautions?_ Arthur thought. _What does he mean by that? _

"Hello, Francis," Arthur attempted with a cheerful tone.

"Hello, _mon cher_," the other blonde replied, his French accent thick in his voice. "Do you take top or bottom?"

"Wh-What!" Arthur's face flushed. Yao face-palmed.

_So _this_ is what he meant._

"Ho-ho, don't take it so seriously," Francis laughed. "But of course I only meant about our sleeping arrangements."

Arthur stared at Francis, appalled.

"We have bunks," Francis explained slowly.

"Oh."

Yao sighed and waved goodbye, a smile on his face as he walked away. "Good luck, Arthur!"

"So we'll go to our dorm now, _qui_?" Francis asked, slinging his arm across Arthur's shoulder. Arthur nodded slowly while he followed the French man towards the dorms.

"So where did you move from?" Francis finally asked when they reach their dorm.

"Well, if you must know, I come from England." Arthur stated matter-of-factly, looking around. Francis eyes widened for a second, and then he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Arthur growled.

"Well, if you must know," he smiled, imitating Arthur's English tone. "I just noticed your eyebrows."

Arthur's hands flung around the French man's throat. "_You stupid FROG!"_

And thus started a complicated relationship.

**A/N:**

So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! I didn't use England's true brothers' as you can see xD () They will most likely come in later as cousins ^^;

In case you didn't know:

Kael- New Zealand

Jack- Australia

Alfred- America

Arthur- England

Francis- France

Yao- China

Eduard- Estonia

Matthias- Denmark

Mathew- Canada


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur sat on the couch reading on a book on black magic when out of the corner of his eye he could see clothes fly across the room. Flipping the page a pair of briefs hit him in the head. Tossing them back he put down his book and got up. "What are _you_ doing, frog?!" He hissed kicking some clothes into the corner. "I'm trying to find some clothes for tonight," Francis sighed "I just can't seem to find anything that looks nice." Arthur raised a big brow and went to answer the door when he heard a knock. "Francy pants~!" He heard a loud voice say "The awesome Gilbert is here! Along with the less awesome 'Toni!" _ Well, this does not surprise me_, The Englishman thought, _these are Francis's friends after all. It was only a dream that I thought they would at least be somewhat normal._ Opening the door he saw an albino with bright crimson eyes and a dark skinned man with green eyes.

"Hola! You must be Francis's roommate!" He said "Nice to meet you I'm Antonio and this is Gilbert," He spoke with a goofy smile. Before he could say anything the albino was already in the room looking at Francis laughing.

"I don't know why you bother to put clothes on you always end up without them by the end of the night!" The red-eyed man joked.

"He better come back with clothes on or I'll kick his arse," Arthur huffed sitting back down. Noticing the albino staring at him he raised an eyebrow "Can I help you?" He asked.

"My name is Gilbert the awesome," he said "Also your eyebrows look like caterpillars! Kesesesese~!" The Englishman groaned, _can I not get a break?!_ He thought. He looked over to Francis who was now just found a pair of black leather pants and a leopard print shirt. Going back to his book, he was soon interrupted by Antonio "What's your name?" he asked, still smiling.

"I'm Arthur," He said returning to his book. The albino was now poking his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Gilbert prodded while he looked over his shoulder at the book.

"What?" Arthur asked now irritated, turning to face Gilbert.

"So did Francy Pants try to make a move on you yet?" He asked with a sly smile. Turning bright red Arthur coughed "What!? N-no!" before Gilbert could reply Francis came out of the bathroom smiling "Ready?"The two other men got up and waved, leaving a blushing Englishman alone in the room thinking, _her majesty! What just happened!_

Francis climbed into his car in the passenger seat of while Antonio climbed in the drivers (Since he was the only one who could drive seriously). As Antonio started the car Gilbert looked over to Francis and asked "So you haven't made a move on Eyebrows yet?" Francis smirked.

"He seems pretty immune to my looks," The Frenchman said with a sigh "But, I guess I have to wear him down, _qui_?" he smirked as the German laughed as Antonio smiled. "That reminds me 'Toni," Francis said "Do you like anyone?" He could see the Spanish man's cheeks get a light flush.

"Yes," he smiled "I like Bell, but, her brother is scary!" he whined. Francis chuckled along with Gilbert "All in good time," Francis smiled as the pulled into the club.

The Frenchman couldn't remember much after getting wasted in a drinking contest with Gilbert. He fumbled with the key to the dorm as he walked up to the door. Soon inside he blankly listened to see if Arthur was in. Not hearing anything he laid down on the couch and gave way to sleep.

Arthur arrived home soon after Francis fell asleep. Seeing the Frenchmen sprawled out in a lazy manner sleeping on the couch. "That isn't very good for you back," he mumbled to himself and went to make an attempt to carry the man to his bed. Surprisingly he wasn't very heavy, he carefully laid the blond down on his own bed (since Francis slept on top). Changing quickly he climbed up to Francis's bed climbed under the covers. Not to his surprise the blankets smelled like roses. The smell wasn't too bad. Closing his eyes he fell asleep to the smell of roses.

Arthur woke up before Francis the next day. Luckily today there was no school, glancing over at the blond and decided to let him sleep (seeing he was probably going to complain about a headache later on). He shuffled his way over to the kitchen and took out some Earl Grey and started to make tea when he heard a groan and saw Francis standing in the doorway rubbing his head. "Would you like some Ibuprofen?" Arthur asked Francis easily complied an accepted the pills as the Englishman also gave him a glass of water.

"Thank you," Francis said in a gruff voice as he yawned. Arthur nodded as he finally sat down and looked at the blond "You shouldn't have been drinking," the Englishman sighed at the miserable Frenchmen.

"There are a lot of things I shouldn't do" He said "I also didn't know you were that strong I, mean you just look so weak!" He said now smirking. _So much for being hung-over, _Arthur thought and gave him a small punch on the shoulder snorting "I am too strong," he said retorting "You're just really light, you damn frog!"

"Whatever you say~!" Francis sniggered as he put their cups in the sink. Arthur huffed and helped him wash the dishes. He could see Francis smirking from the corner of his eye.

"Please stop you bloody git!" He said unhappily "I'm helping because I want to!"

"_Oui_, of course you are," Francis laughed as the angered Englishman roughly scrubbed the dishes.

**A/N: **

Thank you so much for all the reviews,faves, and follows!


End file.
